


Miraculous Chef

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Lila salt, Major character death - Freeform, Marinette gives up, Multi, She gets a new dream, Two major characters death, polyship, there is some angst in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Marinette walked down the steps and walked over towards a garbage can. Everyone watched in horror as Marinette opened the binder… and proceeded to rip everything up. She was methodical, precise and ensured nothing was salvageable. Not once did she blinked or flinched as she was doing so, unlike the others.After destroying everything in the binder, Marinette proceeded to rip the binder too and shoved the binder into the trashcan with a loud thump. “Well… I guess I’ll stick with only making commissions for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. At least THEY RESPECT MY WORK!”Marinette looked over to see some of her classmates and Lila, giving her similar expressions of gob smack. “In all honesty, the candy cane peppermint suit should have been a clear giveaway he has no class.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 359





	Miraculous Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miner249er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miner249er/gifts).



> I was commissioned to write this for the lovely, miner249er!  
> AND I WENT OVERBOARD!!!!

There was no time to walk.

There was no time to take a moment of rest.

There was no time to double check her work.

Lila took that away from her. She took everything from her in one fell swoop. Marinette did her best to rearrange what was left of her portfolio. Lila had managed to take it out of her grasp and just… destroyed it completely. There was no coming back from it. She had destroyed it completely, even the most salvageable of pieces are unusable for being part of a portfolio.

And Lila knew that.

This resulted with Marinette having to run back home and scour through her room looking for old works she could place in her portfolio. She knew what she’s putting into her portfolio is still her best work, but not exactly one would call, in season. Hopefully, Mr. Agreste could see beyond it. Plus, he knows her work! He has seen it firsthand in competitions.

Running towards her destination, Marinette failed to see that there were two individuals picking the pieces of her destroyed portfolio. They were talking in harsh whispers as they quickly managed to salvage and run after Marinette.

-.-

Adrien paced back and forth, around the hall that was outside his father’s office. Phone in hand, either waiting for a call or wanting to call someone. Tension could be visibly seen all over him, Marinette is cutting it short. Nerves eating him alive and Adrien could not help it. He called her.

“Marinette? Where are you…? She did what…? Lila destroyed everything….? Everything…? Where are you…? You’re almost here…? Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Adrien’s features went from concern, confusion, anger, silent fury to well-practiced stillness. This is bad. No, that is not even the right word to use here. What Lila did is beyond inexcusable. A portfolio is an assemblage of work that showcases someone’s skills and knowledge. Showing all past, present and possibly future works and studies. It is their resume… and Lila ruined Marinette’s resume. By default, ruining her chances of getting an internship with his father.

Adrien made another phone call as he thought over what he needed to say next. “Kagami… You are doing what…? Oh, thank god… Marinette just called me and told me what Lila did… wait, why were you and Luka there in the first place… Uh-huh… Just, get here, the both of here… And please do no kill her… Oh, I want to do that too, but I want to use a different approach.”

The familiar sound of clacking against the granite floor had Adrien looking over his shoulder to see a clearly disheveled Marinette running towards him. She was dressed in a soft pink stripe suit, her hair in a high bun and Marinette looked like she’s on the edge of tears as she kept her portfolio close to her. Running behind Marinette are Luka and Kagami.

Seeing Kagami, Adrien hung up the call and put away his phone. He plucked out several tissues from Nathalie’s desk, who has been ignoring them, and reached over to wipe away any stray tears from Marinette. “I’m so sorry. I had made plans for Lila to be on the other side of the city. She should not have even been anywhere near you.”

“I’m not even sure what I have is enough.” Marinette managed to breathe out after managing to catch her breath. “How do I explain this to him? How do I explain this to anyone? What I have are my older works, I don’t even think it’ll be enough to impress Mr. Agreste!”

“Don’t worry about it. He has seen your work before. He knows you and your work. You are a shoe in for the apprenticeship. Just be yourself, kay?” Adrien attempted to help sooth Marinette’s mind. “Everything will be okay. We’ll be waiting for you here, kay?”

“We?” Marinette asked, her nose scrunched up as she took that in. She turned her head to see Kagami and Luka standing near them, both of them giving her encouraging smiles. “Oh…”

“We are rooting for you, Marinette.” Luka smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

“If Mr. Agreste doesn’t accept you as his apprentice then he is a fool.” Kagami gave Marientte a small smile, and she ignored the look Luka sent her way. A rather… smug one.

-.-

Adrien, Kagami and Luka watched on as Marinette walked into the office where her meeting with Gabriel Agreste is to take place. Once the door closed, Adrien rounded up on Kagami and Luka, he needed to know what they saw.

“What happened?” Adrien questioned; brows furrowed as his lips twisted into a tight frown.

“It looked like Rossi was waiting for Marinette.” Kagami mentioned, she tapped her chin in thought. “I had seen your text about her supposedly supposed to be at the other side of the city right after I had seen her around the bakery.”

Kagami couldn’t help but let out a sigh of defeat. “I should have shooed her away. I deeply apologize.”

“No, I should apologize.” Luka pipped up. “I had overheard Lila going on to Alya and Nino how she was supposed to help Marinette with her portfolio. I thought it was just another one of her lies. I didn’t think she would do something like this…”

Kagami and Adrien took note how Luka’s eyes seemed to glaze over, deep in thought. “Luka…?”

“…Did anyone tell Lila of Marinette’s interview? Did Marientte tell Alya?” Luka asked, trying to connect the dots.

Adrien shook his head. “Remember what I told her. That she shouldn’t tell anyone about it. Chloe had Sabrina steal her designs one time. Then Lila getting her expelled… I should have exposed Lila a long time ago.”

Luka reached over to place a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and gave him a good shake. “What we need to figure out right now, is why Lila wasn’t where she was supposed to be originally.”

The three teens did not take note how Nathalie shifted uneasily in her seat. She had to crane her neck to overhear the conversation. What she heard has her wondering if her boss’s plan is worth it.

-.-

Lila allowed herself to be coddled over by her ‘friends’ as they waited for Dupain-Cheng to walk out of building where Gabriel Agreste’s head office is located at. She was crying about how Marinette badly treated her when she tried to help her with her portfolio. Even after she was the one that got Marinette the interview between her and Mr. Agreste. Treating her so horribly so, after she had offered her an olive branch.

“…That doesn’t sound like Marinette.” Alya said after a moment of silence. “Marinette is extremely careful of her work. More so after Sabrina had stolen her sketchbook once time.”

The other girls murmured or nodded in agreement. Marinette is extremely careful about her sketchbooks, notebooks and well… everything about fashion. None of them could blame her. So, hearing that Lila had offered Marinette to help her with her portfolio… caused some red flags to spring up in their minds.

Flashing red flags.

“Girls! Look!” Mylene pointed over at the entrance of the building to see Marinette, Adrien, Luka and Kagami. What caught their attention is how… oddly calm Marinette is acting. She has a binder in hand, ignoring whatever Adrien, Luka and Kagami are trying to say to her. “What happened?”

Marinette walked down the steps and walked over towards a garbage can. Everyone watched in horror as Marinette opened the binder… and proceeded to rip everything up. She was methodical, precise and ensured nothing was salvageable. Not once did she blinked or flinched as she was doing so, unlike the others.

After destroying everything in the binder, Marinette proceeded to rip the binder too and shoved the binder into the trashcan with a loud thump. “Well… I guess I’ll stick with only making commissions for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. At least THEY RESPECT MY WORK!”

Marinette looked over to see some of her classmates and Lila, giving her similar expressions of gob smack. “In all honesty, the candy cane peppermint suit should have been a clear giveaway he has no class.”

With that, Marinette walked away with her head held high with Luka and Kagami running walked after her. Adrien looked over at Lila, shooting her a glare. “I am done with your lies, Lila. Done!”

With that, Adrien turned on his heel and stormed up into his father’s building. He needed to figure out what had happened in that meeting.

-.-

Hawkmoth didn’t bother to hide his grin as he released an Akuma as he seeks out for Marinette. This is it; this is the day he will finally akumatize Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She would be a powerful akuma, one that could help him topple over Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ah… there s….what is she doing?

She is destroying the remains of her amazing portfolio…

She destroyed her portfolio… And never once did she feel sad, angry or… anything he could use! Nothing at all! Ah! An outburst of anger… wait… she’s annoyed aga… What did she say?

Did she just insult his sense of style!

Hawkmoth willed his akuma to follow Marinette and her friends. This isn’t supposed to be happening! She’s supposed to be angry, sad or devastated! She should be annoyed! She should be breaking down! She should be akumatized by now!

Not this!!!!

Marinette and her friends arrived at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, there, Hawkmoth’s akuma witnessed the following conversation.

“Honey, how did the interview go?” Mr. Dupain asked, watching his daughter taking several pastries from the display cases and placing them on a tray.

What she said next, has Hawkmoth falling to his knees.

_“Gabriel Agreste is an asshole that just opened up my eyes to just how shitty the fashion world is like. I no longer want to be a designer.”_

‘I think I made a mistake.’

-.-

Kagami, Luka and Adrien watched on as Marinette slowly and methodically put away the vast majority of her items that has to do with the Gabriel Brand, sewing supplies and so on. Her room is becoming barer by the minute and being filled with boxes. She did leave a small corner of her room to keep her sewing machine and some needed supplies. Fashion is her first love, but it will no longer take center stage of her life.

“What was he thinking!” Adrien ran his hands through his hair as he tried to process over what his father had said to Marinette. He leaned into Luka and Kagami’s touch as they tried to reassure him that it isn’t his fault. “He shouldn’t have said any of that!”

“Well… he did.” Marinette huffed out, she eyed a pile of fabrics and wondered if she could use them for Jagged or Clara. “Too young. Too inexperience. Unlikely to get my name out there… hah! Jagged and Clara have showcased my work.”

“Is that really enough to give up on your dream?” Kagami asked.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Marinette nodded along with her thoughts. “I tried to explain to him that Lila had destroyed my portfolio then he went on how…”

Adrien’s head fell forward as Marinette recounted the interview.

“Of course, I don’t blame you Adrien.” Marinette quickly said. “I appreciate the interview. It… really opened my eyes on things.”

“Marinette!” Sabine called through the trap door. “Alya and Nino are here. Do you want me to send them up?”

Marinette looked over at the others, wondering what she should do.

“…Oh… crap.” Adrien looked over at the trap door with trepidation. “I might have called Lila a liar in front of Alya and the other girls there.”

“Do you believe she’ll deny it?” Kagami questioned it.

“Could be… or she finally put one plus one together.” Luka added in.

“Well, only one way to find out… You can let them in, Mamam!” Marinette called out, and a moment later, Alya and Nino climbed through the trap door. They looked apologetic… well, Nino more so compared to a pensive Alya.

-.-

Alya looked through the remains of Marinette’s original portfolio. She couldn’t believe her eyes. “Lila did this? Before your meeting with Adrien’s dad?”

“Yes. She made sure it was unsalvageable.” Marinette huffed out, she had her back towards her as she sat on her swivel chair. Her phone in hand as she texted someone.

“So now you see Lila is nothing more than a fox?” Kagami questioned, raising an eyebrow towards Alya’s direction. Giving her a look of warning, this caused Alya to look away with a flinch.

“…Lila mentioned she offered to help you with your portfolio to all of us. We all know that you will not allow anyone near it. We know you… dislike Lila, and even if she offered an olive branch. You still wouldn’t allow her to go anywhere near it.” Alya pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I told Alya about that one time you went completely off against Travis in Mendeleiev class when he purposely spilled grape juice on your sketches.” Nino pipped up. “Which were meant for an earlier portfolio.”

This caused Adrien, Kagami and Luka to turn their heads over to Nino then to Marinette. Marinette still had her back towards them, so they focused in on Nino for that story.

“Long story short, Travis used to be in Bustier class before being transferred to Mendeleiev’s class to ensure they were separated. Travis wasn’t allowed to be anywhere near her… due to reasons.”

“I… I don’t want to believe any of this! I just…” Alya stood up from her spot and started to pace the room. “I called Nino and what he said, made me rethink everything!”

Marinette slowly swiveled around in her chair to see Alya and Nino go on about their research on Lila and all her lies. Which resulted with them calling their classmates, all of whom have been doing their own research. They made a group chat to see what they should do, but the first order of business is to talk to her first. As they all grew massively worried over what many of them had witnessed earlier that day. Which resulted with having Alya and Nino be the ones to approach her.

“I do belive that all of you owe Marinette a sincere apology for your past actions.” Kagami mentioned, giving Alya and Nino a pointed stare.

“It could help fix bridges?” Luka mentioned.

“Marinette, I’m so-”

Ring~

Ring~

Ring~

“Oh… no…” Marinette bemoaned under her breath, before answering her phone. Someone decided that they needed to video call her.

“Marinette! What do you mean you no longer want to be a fashion designer? What did that moron say to you! How dare he say that to my niece! Penny!!!” Jagged Stone’s voice could be heard throughout the room from Marinette’s phone. “Let me get Clara and Penny be part of this call. They need to know!”

“Oh, Uncle Jagged…” Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s antics. She really needed a laugh. She didn’t see the looks of astonishment coming from Alya and Nino. Nino slapped his forehead while Alya pulled out her cellphone to something. “It’ll be more of a hobby now. I never noticed before just how stressed I’ve became because of it. I want to take a step back. Who knows… I might get back into it fully, but right now…”

“That is understandable.” Clara nodded in understanding. “As long as you do best by you, it is alright.”

“You know, there are other ways of getting a footing into the fashion world. We are more than happy to help you, Marinette.” Penny offered.

Marientte shook her head. “I rather not for now. I rather what I’m already doing. Doing amazing pieces for amazing people. But I won’t be making an actual career out of it.”

“Long as you are happy doing so~” Clara said. “Still, would you be apposed to Jagged and I doin-”

“Please don’t do anything rash.” Marientte shook her head at the sight of Jagged and Clara giving her pouty faces. “I rather let it go. I’m just done with it all. All I want to do now is make myself something to eat for dinner later and just get rid everything related to the Gabriel Brand.”

-.-

“Maybe… to help you get your mind off things, my mom is doing cooking lessons at the hotel.” Alya mentioned as Marientte walked her and Nino out. “It could keep your mind off things for a while? Who knows, you might enjoy it.”

“I’ll consider it.”

-.-

Kagami and Luka wave at Marinette and Adrien as they parted ways for them for the night. The two needed to talk about something and that involved Marinette and Adrien.

Once Marinette and Adrien were out of sight, Luka looked down at Kagami and gave her a smirk. “Have you thought over about what we talked about the other day?”

“The fact you encouraged me to possibly date both Marinette and Adrien? Or the fact you made mention you planned on doing the same.” Kagami huffed out, giving Luka a side glare. Her glare intensified at the sight of Luka’s smirk that looked like he could see right through her. Kagami let out a huff and looked away from Luka as she felt her face heating up. “How terrible of you.”

Luka could only shrug casually. He stretched out his arms and wrapped one around Kagami’s shoulders. “How terrible of us, indeed. Remember, there are several types of love and relationships. Why not give all of us a try? Who knows… you might find happiness with Adrien, Marinette and myself? Take a chance.”

Kagami snapped her head over at Luka with a glare, but that didn’t do much as her cheeks were a cheery red. “What makes you think that would be proper?”

Luka threw his head back with a laugh. With his free hand, he ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at Kagami with a grin. “My mother is a pirate. I learned to appreciate a woman with a blade over what’s “proper”.”

Kagami’s eyes widen and her jaw drop at Luka’s words. Her blush only seemed to intensify by the look Luka is giving her. She tried to put herself together and her voice wavered as she tried to put her thoughts together. “I should have never confessed to you my feelings for Adrien and Marinette to you in the first place. Now I have feelings for three!”

-.-

To say the least, Marientte ate up Marlena Cesaire lessons. Literally and figuratively. Marlena encouraged her students to the fullest. Offering advice, constructive critiques that never made anyone feel horrible and just… an amazing teacher and mentor!

“Remember, everyone! There is always room for improvement. Never feel discouraged.” Marlena called out to everyone that had attended her class. “We could always improve ourselves from our mistakes.”

“Yes, chef!”

Marlena couldn’t help but laugh as she watched on her students continuing with their projects/meals. Today’s task, making their own pasta from scratch. Once they make their own pasta, they are to create their own recipe to do go with the pasta. Simple right? Except for the fact they have to create their own recipe to go along with the noodles.

Marlena allowed everyone to do their own thing, and off them tips or insightful advice. Or to prevent someone from adding too much of a certain ingredient or be mindful with how much they use. Looking around the kitchen, she spotted Marinette kneeling over her pasta dough. Oh, it’s a different color.

“Hello, Marinette, what do we have here?” Marlena asked, giving the teen a warm smile.

“I wanted to see if I could add beet juice to the recipe to change the color of the pasta.” Marinette smiled up at Marlena, there was flour covering her face and clothing. Nothing out of the norm for someone that is working with flour. She then looked away from the woman, nervously, to look over to a bowl that had different batches, some looked too dry, too wet or not right. “It may have taken me a while to get it right.”

“That’s alright. Trial and error. You know what you did wrong, and improved. Nothing wrong with that.” Marlena grinned at Marinette, she reached over to give the new batter a slight pinch. Nodding at the texture of it. “This feels alright. But we’ll have to wait and see how it’ll taste like. With cooking, taste is key!”

“Yes, chef!” Marientte smiled, feeling elated by Marlena’s words.

“Such enthusiasm!” Marlena laughed. “You remind me of myself when I was your age. Dreams of becoming a chef, for people to eat and enjoy my food.”

“Did you always dreamed of becoming a chef?” Marientte asked.

“Honestly… no. I used to dreamed of becoming a boxer, but after an accident… I needed a change of scenery. Cooking became something I grew to enjoy and here we are. I traveled far places, trained under great chefs and… I think one of them was your uncle, Wang Cheng?”

“Uncle Wang?”

“Yes, he’s a wonderous teacher. I’ve learned so much from him.”

-.-

_“I want to be like Uncle Wang! I want to become a chef!”_

Sabine and Tom sat side by side as the former had her phone out with Marinette sitting across of them. Earlier, Marinette came home from her first cooking class and came back with sparkle in her eyes. One they haven’t seen in ages. Even before Marinette had firmly decided to no longer pursue fashion. They talked about how they could help Marinette with her new goal and dream.

More so when Marinette mentioned how Marlena Cesaire used to be Uncle Wang’s apprentice and how she traveled around the world to pursue her dreams. This brought up the idea of possibly asking Wang if he could take on Marinette as an apprentice over the summer. The couple asked their daughter if she liked the idea and see if it could happen.

Marinette agreed and she listens to her mother as she talks to Uncle Wang.

Several minutes later…

“He agrees... under the condition you learn Chinese and you are to spend the summer in China with him. Apparently, he needs help at his new restaurant he’ll be opening by then.” Sabine couldn’t help but smile as Marinette smiled brightly and lunged over to hug her and Tom.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

-.-

It feels like forever since that unfaithful day. The day that Marinette no longer cared to pursue a career in fashion. The day she started on a new dream that became a goal. That goal is her main focus now… and maybe some romance on the side. Well, that’s if she could figure out her feelings for certain people.

Marinette looked around the room and raised an eyebrow when she saw Lila sitting by herself at the front desk. Lila would occasionally send her a glare here and there. Marinette wasn’t bothered by it. If anything, judging by Alya’s constant snickering for the last couple of days and how the rest of the class were pretty giddy right now.

Too bad Adrien isn’t here today… more so when Bustier frantically entered the room with several folders in hand. A word that could best describe their teacher right now, is hysterical. She kept muttering under her breath about some paperwork that contained information on some projects and attendance. Finding it in a random folder, Bustier pulled it out and everyone swore they saw whatever light she had in her eyes… quickly diminish.

Bustier’s jaw fell in horror before she went back to look for something else in her folders. “Where is it? Where is it?”

No one said a thing. This is a first for them, they had never seen their teacher act so…

“I demand to know what is going on!!!” Someone shouted from outside the classroom. “What do you mean my daughter has a ‘lying disease’? She doesn’t have anything! And what do you mean we were are Achu? Lila has never been to Achu!”

Alya couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. She leaned over to whisper to Marinette. “We’ve tracked down Lila’s mom and have been… planting distrust towards Lila. To the point we made her question the liar. Last night, Rose and Mylene ‘found’ her at the train station. They asked her about her supposed trip to Achu… and the missing months of school. I think that was the final nail.”

The door slammed open and there stood is a furious Rose Rossi. She scanned around the room to see her daughter giving her a look of despair. “Lila Rosario Rossi! What the hell have you been telling everyone? What have you been telling me?”

“Mama-”

“Don’t mama me! I am done! Done! And you!” Rosa rounded up on Bustier. “And you! What do you have between your ears? Dust? Cobwebs? Apparently, you have nothing but stupidity considering you allowed this to happen…”

“Please tell me you are recording this?” Marientte whispered to Alya.

“Nino, Kim and Max are recording this. Nino will edit later and send a copy to Adrien later.”

“Perfect.”

-.-

Marinette let out a sigh of content as she saw in a secluded corner of the library. Well, only for a brief moment. She pulled out her notebook and began to look through it in a panic. She has one month to figure out what she should do about her responsibilities as Ladybug for the entire summer. She’s tempted to have Viperion and Ryuko to become full time heroes to help Chat Noir. Then have Rena Rogue and Carapace to maintain their status of part time.

She could do that… the issue would be the Miraculous Cure. This is going to give her a headache…

Ring~

Ring~

Ring~

Marinette reached for her phone to answer it quickly. “Hello?”

“Marinette! Come to the Agreste Mansion!” Kagami said from the other side before hanging up.

Marinette blinked a couple of times as she slowly pulled the phone away from her. Kagami’s words didn’t exactly register for several seconds before she was next seen running through the library with bag and notebook in hand. Running through the school, ignoring everyone as she did so.

Reaching the front main entrance of the school, she found Nino looking frantically at his phone. When he saw Marinette running out of the school, he motioned her over to him. “Marinette! Do you know what happened to Adrien’s dad and his assistant?”

This caused Marinette to pause just enough to run over to Nino nearly out of breath.

“What happened? I got a call from Kagami to go to Adrien’s home.” Marinette manage to say, worry fill her as she saw how Nino looked distraught. “What’s going on?”

Nino took in a deep breath as he tried to put his thoughts together. “There was an accident…”

-.-

Time seemed to slow down for Marinette as she and Nino headed over to the Agreste Mansion. When they turned the block, they saw the front gate of the place littered with reporters. All of them wanting to get through the gates or demanding answers from the guards at the gates. When the guards saw the teens, they quickly ushered inside and there, they saw Gorilla on the phone, whispering to whoever was on the other line. He motioned for them to get upstairs, most likely to Adrien’s room.

They didn’t need to be told twice as they ran to Adrien’s room. They took a brief pause as they reached Adrien’s room. They could hear heart wrenching sobs coming from the other side of the room. Slowly, they opened the door to reveal a sobbing Adrien as he’s being comforted by both Kagami and Luka. When Adrien looked up to see who had entered the room, his expression broke and it shattered their own hearts at the sight. It didn’t take long for all of them to surround Adrien and doing their best to console him in his time of need.

-.-

“I do not know the full details. My mother informed me that Mr. Agreste and his assistant were in a car accident and died on the scene.” Kagami explained to Marinette as they walked down to the kitchen to retrieve food and drinks for everyone.

“I thought Gorilla was the one that drives them all over?” Marinette wondered aloud.

“Like I said, I do not know the full details.” Kagami explained. “Right now, we have to be there for Adrien. He needs us.”

“Of course.”

-.-

One week later…

“Gorilla has control of the Gabriel Brand and is my temporary guardian until we setting something with my aunt.” Adrien explained, to Marinette, Kagami and Luka as they looked through the blonde’s father’s office. “My aunt is coming by next month to figure out what to do next…”

Marinette reached over to place a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “We’re right here, Adrien. We’ll always be right here.”

“We’re all are here for you, Adrien.” Luka mentioned nudging Adrien with his elbow.

“We’ll always be here. All of us.” Kagami wrapped an arm around Adrien’s own. “We care for you deeply.”

“Thank you everyone… for being here with me.”

“We love you, Adrien. Of course, we’ll be here.” Luka smiled, his smile only grew when he took note how everyone blushed at his words. “Don’t ever forget that.”

-.-

“No… no… No, no, no!!!” Adrien flung a familiar box away from him. He looked at it with horror at its contents.

Everyone else in the room were quickly alarmed by this and turned to see what exactly caused Adrien to act in such a way. Marinette looked over to see an all familiar box that caused her to pale massively. She slowly walked over to the box as Kagami and Luka hurried over to Adrien help him.

Marinette couldn’t hear anything as she reached for the box and picked it up. The only thing she could hear is her own heartbeat as she opened the box to reveal the peacock miraculous. Her mind went a hundred miles a minute as she put several pieces together. She looked over at Adrien to see him sobbing and blubbering things out.

“This…THIS explains everything! Oh god…” Adrien heaved out; horror filled within him as he tired to make sense of things. The more the tried to wrap his head around it, the feeling of horror only grew. “They can’t! They can’t!!!”

“Can’t they what, Adrien? What did you throw?” Kagami held Adrien tightly against her, trying to make sense of things. “Marinette?”

“He found the peacock miraculous in his father’s belongings…” Marinette whispered as she turned around to show the others the miraculous in the jewelry box. The implication of it filled the air. More so for Marinette and Adrien. She headed over where Adrien had found it originally. It was the desk drawer that had a false bottom. There, is a matching box, sitting there innocently. Marinette slowly reached into the drawer and picked up the box and opened it. A faint gasp escaped her lips as this only finalized her thoughts. There laid the moth miraculous.

This only confirmed everything for Marinette. Her suspicious of Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth, in turn now with Nathalie being Mayura… well, they used to be Hawkmoth and Mayara… Oh no…

Marinette looked over at Adrien and felt her heart break. Three sets of eyes widening at the sight of the other jewelry box. “I’m so sorry Adrien…”

“I’ve been…. I’ve been fighting against him. My own father…” Adrien began to mutter to himself, causing worry to fill the others. More so when he began to laugh hysterically. Going on about how he should have known. It made so much sense! How his class were always the target. People that are close to him, always get akumatized. Why? Because of his father! “Ladybug is going to hate me… and I wouldn’t blame her! Who wouldn’t! We’ve been fighting my father! I’m the cause of everything wrong that has ever happened to anyone around me…”

“No… I wouldn’t hate you, Adrien. I could never hate you, Chaton.”

-.-

“Even with Hawkmoth gone, I feel that we need to continue to protect the city.” Marinette explained to Kagami, Luka and Adrien as they hanged out in her room. There were all on her bed and eating ice cream as they thought over the future. “I… I don’t know how to explain to Paris that Hawkmoth is no more…”

“The city does need it’s heroes.” Luka pointed out, pointing his spoon towards Marinette’s direction in agreement. “There are always something going on that doesn’t always had to with Hawkmoth.”

“I take it that Nino and Alya are the Turtle and Fox heroes respectively?” Kagami asked, raising her head to look over Adrien’s own to look at Marinette.

“I may have told Nino about everything…” Adrien explained just above a whisper. “I didn’t want to hide anything from him after…”

“…that would explain somethings…” Marinette wondered aloud. “Alya has been looking at me strangely and kept asking me about Ladybug… Then she became rather interested on my trip out of Paris during the summer. I don’t think Nino told her about… you know…”

“You’re still going to China?” Luka asked, wrapped an around Marinette’s shoulders, changing the subject slightly.

“Yep!” Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “I still aim to become a famous chef, like my uncle and Chef Marlena.”

“We’ll be by your side every step of the way.” Adrien smiled. Glad that Marinette is moving forward. Maybe… he’ll move forward when he feels ready to do so. On his own pace. At least he knows that he isn’t alone. He’s currently surrounded by people that love him and he loves them just as much. “I love you guys.”

Next thing Adrien knew, he’s being smothered in kisses by the others.

-.-

Several years later…

“And… Cut! Perfect!” Nino called out from behind the camera. On the other side of the camera is Marlena showcasing a dish she just created. Rataouille. As it was requested by the blog for Marlena to make the dish. “That was perfect!”

“Thank you, Nino.” Marlena smiled as she began to put everything back in place. “We must hurry, the reopening is today, and I do not want to miss it.”

“Got it!” Nino agreed as he began to put away his equipment. Doing so, he couldn’t help but think about to how he got to where he and the others are now today. He guesses it really started when Marinette changed her path in life and without realizing it, all of them followed suit in their own way. Her path went down the road of food and well… everyone more or less followed a path that surrounded food in their own way. Alya had created a food blog that became quite successful, more so when she included her family. Then he got into it, by creating videos for the blog. Which resulted with him becoming a director for Marinette’s cooking show after she had returned from her travels.

Nino couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. At that time, Marinette had already traveled the world, meeting a wide verity of people that are known in the industry and making a name for herself. It also didn’t hurt how she won multiple competitions that helped booster herself into the forefront of it all. (Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale helped made Marinette a household name with how much they gushed about her.) That didn’t even include how with the help of Adrien, Luka and Kagami, by expanding her empire. (Alya’s words, not his.)

Yet… Marinette asked him to possible produce and direct a cooking show. Him? Him… and he agreed! With the help of Marinette’s partners, a cooking competition was created! Good times… Which reminds him, he needs to get in contact with Luka after the party before he goes back on tour with Jagged. Need to ask him for the possibility of scouting out recipes and video ideas.

Ping~

Nino pulled out his phone to see what arrived. Kagami sent him several links of several independent vendors. Several of which sell various types of kitchenware. One that caught his attention is this one vendor that creates very good quality knives. Not surprising Kagami would send him that. Considering she’s been looking for a new set of knives as her old ones needed to be replaced. He’ll have to get in contact with them at a later time though. Right now, it’s nearly showtime.

-.-

“Hello, Paris! How is everyone doing today! Alya Lahiffe here waiting for the grand reopening of Dupain-Cheng bakery. Sources say, the name may change or stay the same, who knows! Stick around and see!” Alya livestreamed the event on her blog, she moved her phone around to show the massive gathering that are there to see the reopening. She could see several of her friends, many of them from her time on Dupont waving excitedly towards her. Alya waved back just as excitedly before turning her attention back to her phone to continue with the livestream. “As many of you know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has made it her life goal to become a master chef like her uncle, Wang Cheng. What first started to be an apprenticeship to learn from a master, to her…”

Alya continue to list off Marinette’s achievements and accomplishments that lead to her creating an empire that surrounded around her famous cooking and baking. She didn’t leave out any details either. There were just as many downs as they were ups, but that never deterred Marinette from her goals. If anything, it made her more determined.

“Marinette’s just released her latest cookbook, “Ladybug’s Heart” is first being sold on my blog. Use the code LADYBUG for a discount! Stick around, I’ll be doing a raffle and giving out prizes. One of which is flight here to Paris to see the Marinette herself!” Alya waved at her phone before ending the livestream for now. Right now, she spotted a familiar red limo that is riding up towards the restaurant.

“Finally, they are here.”

Alya turned around to see Adrien walking up to her with a smile. She frowned at the sight of him. “Right, appear right when I stopped the livestream.”

Adrien only gave her a cheeky grin. He pulled on his tie and that only made Alya to roll her eyes. The blonde looked at the massive gathering that arrived for the reopening. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This showcased just how far Marinette has come so far in her journey.

“Where are the kids? I thought they were coming?” Alya asked as she took pictures of the area and the ever-growing crowd.

“Arnaka are taking care of them. It’s her turn… and it’s music night…” Adrien couldn’t help but shiver at the thought. As much as he loves the woman, her need to feed the kids excessive amount of sugar… which resulted with Plagg hiding from everyone for a whole month in fear of Tikki’s wrath. It wasn’t a good month.

“Oh hush. I’m sure between you, Marientte, Luka and Kagami, it wasn’t so bad.” Alya couldn’t help but chuckle.

“They managed to take some of the miraculous’s.”

“…I take it back. Ouch.”

-.-

“I don’t know why I’m so worried, I’ve already opened several other restaurants, that warehouse, food trucks and…” Marinette started to ramble on, allowing her nerves to take over. She did, marginally, calm down when she felt familiar touch on her shoulder. She turned to see that Luka had placed calming hand on her shoulder. “I rambled again, didn’t I?”

Luka, sitting between Marinette and Kagami, who he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Gave Marinette a serene smile. “I didn’t notice, I got lost in the rhythm of your heart, Love.”

“Oh, ever the charmer.” Kagami rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away. She reached over to kiss Marinette’s lips lightly. Pulling back, Kagami gave Marinette a determined smile as she squeezed Marinette’s free shoulder. “You did this. You. There is nothing to worry. We are here to make sure nothing goes wrong, got it?”

“Dearest is right. We are here with you, making sure this day goes perfect. Right now, Kitty Kat is taking care of things right now.” Luka smiled, he reached over to held onto Marinette’s chin. It had Marinette to look over to Luka and couldn’t help but melt at the softness he’s displaying. “A kiss for good luck?”

“I wouldn’t mind one.” Marinette began to say but the limo stopped, bringing them back into reality. “We’re here already?”

Luka reached over and kissed her nose. “For good luck.”

Marinette couldn’t help but frown before she reached over to kiss Luka on the lips before she quickly scrambed out of the limo. She needed her last nerves for this event. After all, the reopening is the reopening of her family’s bakery. When the door opened from the other side, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Adrien. Her Chaton.

“Ready, princess.”


End file.
